The Jarl of Riften's heart
by Breezetheory
Summary: The Dragonborn has a desire for a woman, she knows that they can't be together so she doesn't push it, but it doesn't mean she's not there for her Jarl. However, she should pay more attention to her surroundings, who knows who's listening? F!DragonbornXLaila Law-Giver, shameless smut ahead!


**In case you haven't read the summary, this is a FEMSLASH. And yes, this has got some (Read: a fair bit) of smut. Thanks for reading!**

It was evening, an appropriate time for the mysterious Dragonborn. She had raven black hair and ebony armour, so the surrounding darkness only adds to her black shroud.

Riften also helped with the shroud, it being the centre of crime.

There were rumours circulating about her activity with the thieves guild, she hadn't denied it since she had a history with them- her defence was that now only those who deserved the loss of a few Septims got robbed. The Jarl knew about this particular endeavour, and accepted it with reluctance- however it has gained her favour, having a city which is now fishing happily and with no beggars left on the street.

However, the end of the civil war was nearly upon Skyrim, and the Empire was soon going to overthrow Riften's government, even after all the hard work the Jarl has put into making the city stable again.

That was the reason the Dragonborn was on the way to visit the Jarl, to ask her to abandon the Stormcloaks and swear her fealty to the Empire.

The Dragonborn approached the throne with the Jarl's son, Saerlund, whom himself would rather have Skyrim under Empire control than Ulfric's. The Jarl was surprised at first, seeing her disowned son in the company of such a respected individual, but must have realised what is about to be said.

"Mother," Saerlund spoke, the voice of a son speaking reason, "The Dragonborn and I have come to plead for your fealty to the Empire. We both care for the city, and you've finally acknowledged that Maven isn't the woman we all thought she was, but she has closest ties to the Empire."

The Dragonborn stepped in, "She will be the one appointed Jarl in a weeks' time if you don't send your soldiers to destroy Ulfric. Divines, I doubt even if you do that you'll remain Jarl, seeing as you've remained loyal to the treacherous bastard for too long." The Dragonborn spoke with such authority, and sometimes with such emotion, that the Jarl was weak to resist her. "I've saved you from your ignorance of this city before, and I did so for my own reasons, but I won't allow you to leave this city in disgrace." The emotion plagued the Jarls mind, not knowing what to do.

"Please mother, swear fealty to Elisif and we can finally bring Skyrim to peace."

The Jarl was distraught, however, never mind how she looked. "I can't, Skyrim belongs only to the Nords-"

"And what am I? I'm Cyrodiilic; Do I not belong in Skyrim?" The Dragonborn demanded.

"Don't twist my words" The Jarl tried to defend herself, "I didn't mean that- the Empire doesn't belong here!"

"You're scared of something." The Dragonborn stated, she noticed the fearful look in the Jarls eyes, and looking to her right the Dragonborn can see the defensive stance the Housecarl was taking. "And your Housecarl seems to be ready to attack me." She turned to face directly to the Housecarl, with Saerlund behind her back to protect him. "Unmid Snow-Shod, brother to Asgeir Snow-Shod, who's wedding the Empires Cousin in no more than a month's time. Between you and me, Unmid, I think your family is working behind your back to betray the Empire's cousin and set about wrecking the Empire from the Inside." She smirked when the Housecarl's face fell.

"If my brother decides to marry an Imperial whore then so be it, what he does will disown him from the family- as the boy behind you knows well enough."

"Oh, but the treachery doesn't end there. Your father wants to be renowned, he wants to be the Jarl of Riften- and he's been planting ideas to our dear Laila here for quite some time. A thane of the city plotting to overthrow the Jarl is worthy of execution, if you ask me."

The Housecarl attempted to attack, pulling his great sword from its sheath, swinging wildly at the Dragonborn.

She simply threw an ebony dagger into his head; he fell to the floor the instant contact was received.

The Jarl, now beside her, let out a sigh of relief, and among the crowded keep many people were whispering amongst themselves about the revelation of a traitor being in their midst.

Turning around, the Dragonborn addressed the witnesses. "Send out the guards to arrest the Snow-Shod Family. Send word to Vittoria Vici of an attempted murder being foiled by the Jarl of Riften, and send our condolences on the now cancelled marriage." The Dragonborn ordered out, causing the court to rush about and the guards to rush to the Snow-Shod manor.

The Dragonborn wrapped her arm around the Jarl of Riften, comforting her slightly, and rubbing her arm to ease her tension, gently leading her back to sit on her throne. Both her sons appeared beside her, also helping to coax her down.

"I've kept your place as the Jarl of Riften by finding out about that conspiracy." The Dragonborn whispered into the Jarls ear. "You've nothing to fear now, everything has been sorted out."

Harrald, however, had other plans. "Mother, you're abandoning the Storm Cloaks?" He demanded, not with a tone you would speak to your mother in.

The Jarl again sighed, seeking comfort in the young woman that is the Dragonborn, "It is best for Riften and of Skyrim, it has always been my plan but the Thanes all spoke against it. And with my Housecarl speaking of such hateful things I was living in fear. I'm sorry, son. I know of your loyalties."

The Dragonborn spoke up, however, "Harrald, you want to fight for Skyrim, correct?"

"Aye, for her and her people." He replied.

"Then you must realise that Ulfric wasn't fighting for Skyrim, only for himself. I will show you a stolen dossier on him from the Thalmor once I have reclaimed it from the General." She spoke softly.

"I will wish to see that." He let out a fresh breath, "Will the empire treat us equally, and will we praise Talos once again?"

The Dragonborn smiled warmly, "You will always be treated as equals, everyone will. The Talos situation is different, but give it time and we'll have the boats to threaten the Thalmor once again."

Harrald smiled slightly, before bowing in respect. "I will respect my mothers' wishes then, and arrest the Stormcloak general in the war room."

The Dragonborn felt hands rub against her own, and looking to the owner she saw a relieved expression on the Jarls face. "I never thought this would happen, everything is back to how it should be." She beckoned Saerlund closer, "I hope you'll forgive me, you are still a Law-Giver."

"Of course Mother, I will never forget what has happened- but it will keep me from failing you again." He smiled, before following his brother.

"A happy family again, my Jarl?" The Dragonborn smiled at her.

"It has been far too long, but yes." The Jarl responded. "Though I think you may need to help them with the General, they aren't as good fighters as they think they are."

The war was officially over; Elisif was to be crowned High Queen soon, the date yet to be set.

Riften was celebrating, mostly with funds from the Thieves Guild. Fireworks imported from High Rock were the grand spectacle, with markets selling delicacies' from all over Tamriel. Bards were playing their music, and those that lived in the Ragged Flagon were above ground celebrating as well, the whole city was alight with celebrations- pardon the few that still supported Ulfric from his grave.

The Dragonborn was sitting contently on the steps up to Mistveil keep, Iona- her Housecarl- was standing by her side.

"After all you did for her, you still won't tell her why." She stated in the arrogant Nord voice she typically held.

"It's not that simple" The Dragonborn sighed, "She's oblivious to my affections for good reason."

"Aye, you're as old as her youngest son, and you're a girl." Iona snickered.

"Exactly, it'll be a lifetime until Nords finally accept that girls _sometimes _like other girls."

"And please tell me that your lovely Housecarl prefers the male to the female" The Dragonborn turned to her left, just stepping out the keep was an Altmer.

"Legate." She said as a sign of respect, clutching her fist to her chest, "I wouldn't know, you have to ask her."

"Oh, I don't know. You've got to buy me a few drinks before any of that." Iona replied, smirking to the Legate.

"I'd gladly drink you under the table." He replied, causing the Dragonborn to laugh.

"Go have fun, Iona; I'll be fine watching the fireworks from here."

The Housecarl grabbed the Legates arm and carried him to the nearest mead stall, out of sight from the steps of the keep.

The great doors opened again behind her, but they didn't close. "There's a better view from my balcony." The voice said, instantly recognisable as the Jarl.

"You better give me a hand up, then, I've been sitting here for too long and my arse feels like iron." The Dragonborn smiled, exaggerating just a little. The Jarl offered her hand, and lifted the younger woman up. "It's a sign I'm not good anymore when I've got to have a delicate woman get me off the ground."

The Jarl smiled at her, "you'll always be good, you're excellent in so many things- standing up doesn't have to be one of them."

The Jarl radiated warmth, and the Dragonborn was helpless to resist- she positively beamed at the Jarl who chuckled slightly at her expression, they walked together to the Jarls room, avoiding any curious glances due to the celebrations.

The Dragonborn spared a glance away from the Jarl once they reached her door, she'd never been this far into the keep, and didn't know what to expect. The door opened, and the Jarl ushered her inside.

There was nothing spectacular about the room, other than the large bed. It was elegant, with a small library and writing desk, and of course her wardrobes. "Something odd?"

The Dragonborn turned, noticing the door to the balcony was open, with the Jarl smiling, "I expected a fancier room, is all."

"I'm a woman of finer taste, in some things anyway." The Dragonborn thought that was a flirt; she definitely interpreted it as one.

She stepped onto the balcony, looking over the city was a spectacle, no part of the city looked like a slum anymore, and flowers had been planted to make the city more welcoming. The fireworks lit up areas in such a way that it was beautiful.

Down below the Dragonborn could hear some guards laugh about a drunken fight earlier.

She stopped.

Down below.

The steps.

The Dragonborn turned, afraid of the woman that was standing behind her all of a sudden.

She turned and saw the Jarl smiling in such a seductive way that the Dragonborn couldn't stop her emotions anymore.

She pounced, her lips claiming the older woman's effortlessly, her hands cupping the Jarls cheeks as she furiously kissed the woman she had desires of for so long.

The Jarl was now powerless, letting out a moan as the girl who gave her life again sucked on her bottom lip.

The younger woman stopped, suddenly aware of whom she was kissing, and backed away.

The Jarl wouldn't allow her to retreat, however, and grabbed the Dragonborn's backside and pulled her back in, showing the young girl who the dominant kisser was.

"My Jarl…" The younger woman spoke, barely audible.

"Yes, sweetie?" The Jarl replied, having to hold onto the Dragonborn as her legs seemed to turn to molten metal.

"Your deceased husband…"

"Wasn't nearly as good a kisser as you," the Jarl smiled affectionately at the young girl. "Nor was he as loving, he gave me two sons, but that is all I treasured from him." Her eyes were tearing, and the Dragonborn quickly tried to wipe them away. "You…You saved the city, and you gave it back to me. My ignorance of the city should have been my downfall, but you…"

The Dragonborn kissed the Jarls left cheek, before any more tears can fall.

"You have given me a new life."

"I don't know why, my Jarl-"

"It's Laila, to you, sweetie."

"Laila, I've loved you for a year now, fixing this city to get you to notice me, but you always felt so far away. Your age…"

"I don't care for my age; I'll turn to vampirism just to stay with you." Laila smiled at the woman before her.

"I think there are a few potions to reverse the age effects, however expensive, and I'll help you in your older age. I love you, Laila." The Dragonborn again kissed the Jarls cheek, watching tears of happiness fall.

"It's beautiful out here." The Jarl stated, causing the Dragonborn to stand by her side- admiring the view. She wrapped her arm around the younger woman's waist, bringing her closer to her side. "Not as beautiful as the girl on my side, of course."

The Dragonborn blushed, but realised that- as with everyone- the woman she loved didn't know her name. "Demorion." She said, causing the Jarl to look at her oddly. "My name is Demorion; I can't remember my family name."

The Jarl took her hand and led her inside. "How about Law-Giver?"

The Dragonborn smiled at her, "That would be the best thing I've heard in my life."

The Jarl smiled at her before pulling the younger woman closer to her, their bodies separated only now by clothes. She bent down to the Dragonborn's ear, whispering, "I think it's time we see beneath that dark armour," then sucking on the earlobe, causing a yelp of surprise followed by a moan of pleasure from the Dragonborn.

"I think so too" the younger woman breathed out- reaching to her sides to unlace the chains keeping the armour together.

The Jarl stepped back, admiring the woman before her. The armour was off in seconds, causing a pile of ebony to clash on the floor. Neither woman cared, before their lips were sealed together once again. The Jarl's clothing soon joined that on the floor, the elegant robes no match for a horny Dragonborn. The pair now only wore smallclothes, and they both revelled in the feeling.

"Demy" The Jarl breathed out, once she finally separated from the kiss.

"Yes, Laila?" She asked, bringing her arms to wrap around the neck of her lover.

"I need you tonight." She breathed out, inching closer to the woman's lips again.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." And their lips clashed once again, the Dragonborn demanding more when her mouth completely covered that of the older woman's, suckling on her lips, probing her tongue into the Jarl's mouth.

Laila moaned, opening her mouth for a brief second- enough to have it invaded by Demy's tongue.

Laila couldn't think of anything to do, just submit to the legendary hero's authority, and she was led to the large bed. She roamed her hands; feeling down her hero's back, reaching the arse of the Dragonborn. She held it tightly, rubbing the two soft lower cheeks. She was rewarded with a very pleasant moan, smiling into their passionate kiss; she suckled on the invading tongue, and slid her arms back to the bras of the women.

They quickly both quickly disappeared, and their breasts were smashed together, being the most pleasurably thing either woman has experienced.

They both took time to breath, breaking their lip-lock, and admired the other's body. Laila had no wrinkles, and perfectly perky breasts, as opposed to what the Dragonborn thought she'd see. Laila, however, was eyeing up her partner, admiring the endowment of the younger woman. She couldn't admire further, her lips attacked her partner's breasts, causing her to collapse onto the bed. She licked all around the nipple, kissing the valley, and then the other breast.

The Dragonborn was in Sovngarde, she'd never be able to relive this memory. "Your tits are amazing." The Jarl sighed, resuming her suckling of the woman's breasts. Demy moaned out, her delicate getting stained from desire.

Demy had to pay the favour back, running her hands over the Jarls body before reaching her sex, which was wetter than a Frostfall day. Both women moaned at the contact, and the Jarl moved up to fully kiss the younger woman.

Demy was striking the older woman's sex hard and fast, causing their kissing to become one and the same- the sounds of wetness on wetness filled the room.

Both women needed release that instant, neither wanted to savour the moment. Demy stopped their kissing, licked the Jarls face clean of sweat, pecked her lips again, and then crawled down to the women's legs.

She was face-to-face with her lover's sex, and she devoured it. Her lips kissed her lovers' thighs, before closing in on her target. She kept looking up, seeing the Jarl's state of pleasure was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen, and she pleasured herself at the sight of it.

She furiously licked at Laila's folds, bringing her free hand to pleasure her Jarl further. Her clit stood to attention, and the Dragonborn's lips sealed it in a warm embrace, flicking it with her tongue.

"Divines, Demy. Please, I'm not going to last longer-"

Neither was Demy, she was far too close to the edge.

She abruptly stopped the pleasure, on herself and her lover, and crawled back up, leaving her finger inside the folds of Laila.

"We're going to cum together, love." She simply said, before practically shoving her tongue into her Jarl's mouth, which she eagerly accepted and suckled on.

The Jarl's fingers found the Dragonborn's folds, and quickly set to work on the joint pleasure.

It was only five seconds later when they both let it all out.

Demy, however, unleashed a torrent of liquid onto the bed and the Jarl's legs. "Oh divines" she screamed.

The Jarl smiled in ecstasy, bringing the younger girl down on top of her in a tight hug, kissing her head briefly.

"I've never came in my entire life." The Jarl stated after a while, to which Demy crawled up and kissed her soundly.

"I'm glad I was the one to do it." She said, before licking clean all the sweat on her face. The Jarl smiled at the gesture, never knowing something as pleasant as a lovers' tongue.

Demy finished cleaning the older woman and, again, kissed her lips- gently.

"I can't believe we just did that." Demy sighed, leaning her head on her loves' shoulder.

"You have to, it'll happen again every day for the rest of our days." She smiled, a full on smile, directed straight to her love.

"Demy Law-Giver, Slayer of Alduin and the Jarl of Riften's Heart?" she smiled back

"No, Demy Law-Giver, Saviour of Nirn and the Jarl of Riften's heart" The Jarl replied, kissing her loves' lips one final time for the night, before letting the last firework erupt and darkness to fall around them. Safely, in each other's arms, they could sleep.


End file.
